The Day Of Destiny
by Machin Chose
Summary: Le Capitaine Shiba Isshin est envoyé sur Terre en compagnie de ses deux subordonnés, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Matsumoto Rangiku, afin de régler le problème concernant un étrange Hollow. Les choses se compliquent dès lors que les vies de Kurosaki Masaki et Ishida Ryûken, deux étudiants en médecine, entrent dans l'échiquier. Surtout lorsque l'ombre d'une trahison plane ...
1. Prologue

_**Commentaire de l'auteur : Cette fiction est liée à « Shinigamis' Ending – Fallen Era » mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lue cette dernière pour entreprendre la lecture de celle-ci. Il s'agit-là d'une Chronique, qui ne va pas durer plus de 10 chapitres normalement. J'ai déjà plusieurs autres chroniques en tête, mais je vais débuter avec celle-ci … **_

_**Bref, bonne lecture à vous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. **_

_**[S]HINGAMIS' CHRONICLES – BEFORE THE FALL**_

_THE DAY OF DESTINY - PROLOGUE_

**S**oleil.

L'astre régnant par-dessus les nuages, par-dessus même les cieux, apportant toute sa chaleur bienfaitrice et bienveillante, à toutes les créatures vivant dans ce bas-monde. Quel que soit le bas-monde, d'ailleurs. Lorsque ce dernier disparaître, une nuit inquiétante le remplace, et toutes les âmes se mettent en phase de sommeil, en attendant le retour de cet être admiré. Pourtant, le Soleil n'est qu'une étoile parmi tant d'autres. Mais parfois, dans une vie, certaines personnes pourraient bien se contenter d'une simple étoile. Certaines vies pourraient bien se contenter d'un simple élan de chaleur de la part d'une petite étoile. Et ce, même si tout autour d'eux, résident déjà un nombre importants d'autres étoiles bienfaisantes …

« - CAPITAINE ! »

Une paire d'yeux s'ouvrent, alors que le propriétaire sursaute violemment, sa tête se détachant du bureau, sur lequel il prenait un bon temps de sommeil. Se massant la tempe, la tête relevée, le visage grincheux, le concerné braqua son regard sur la personne à l'origine de ce vacarme : il s'agissait-là d'une belle jeune femme, à la chevelure assez courte, blonde vénitienne, aux yeux azurs. Mais les traits colériques de son visage suffisaient amplement à faire comprendre audit Capitaine, que cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment être d'humeur à plaisanter.

« - Sérieusement, vous êtes sérieux, là ? S'exclama cette dernière, les mains sur les hanches, en fermant les yeux. Vous dormez, alors qu'aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour vous … ?

\- Un jour très important pour moi ? Bailla le Shinigami, qui continuait d'être dans les vapes, visiblement. Attends … il est à peine 6 heures 40 du matin ! Tu me cries dessus parce que je ne suis pas réveillé à 6 heures 40 du matin !

\- Capitaine, vous êtes un idiot incroyable ! Vous me dîtes _vraiment _que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je le fais ? »

L'homme, assis sur le bureau, regardait la Lieutenante, d'un air plutôt anxieux. Cet homme, Capitaine de la Dixième Division, il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans avant la rencontre entre Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia à Karakura. Et cet homme portait alors le nom de Shiba Isshin. Son apparence lui donnait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Rangiku n'est d'ailleurs pas du même avis, annonçant à qui voulait l'entendre, que le porte-monnaie aidait _beaucoup._ Mais Isshin n'avait pas répondu aux demandes des jeunes filles le courtisant, même s'il était plutôt fier de cela.

Mais de toute façon, pour l'heure, d'autres choses se produisaient. Pendant quelques secondes, Rangiku et Isshin s'observèrent mutuellement, le dernier cité cherchant à recomposer convenablement le puzzle qui s'installait dans son esprit embrumé. Et soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une nouvelle ombre.

« - Laisse tomber. Déclara cette dernière. Il ne comprendra pas si tu ne lui dis rien.

\- Oh, si ce n'est pas Toshirô ! S'enquit soudainement Isshin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, réveillé à cette heure-là ?

\- Pour la même raison que Rangiku. Déclara son interlocuteur. »

Toshirô Hitsugaya, Troisième Siège de cette même Dixième Division, était un jeune garçon ne dépassant alors pas le mètre 30. Sa chevelure plus blanche que la neige elle-même, ses yeux turquoise, suffisaient à lui donner un aspect extérieur suffisamment particulier pour être repérable, même de loin. Il avait été recruté quelques années auparavant par Rangiku, puisqu'il provenait du Rukongai. Et ce jeune Shinigami avait gravit les échelons à une vitesse ahurissante, étant désormais considéré comme le _« Joyau de la Dixième Division », _le génie parmi les Treize Armées de la Cour.

« - Ouais, en fait, vous ne m'aidez pas particulièrement là …

\- C'est pas vrai, mais quel imbécile. Se lamenta Rangiku. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une mission extrêmement importante, dans le monde réel, vous êtes au courant ?

\- Une mission extrêmement importante … alors … mmh. Réfléchit le Capitaine.

\- Nous avons été désignés hier par le Capitaine-Commandant pour nous occuper de l'étrange activité dans la ville de Karakura.

\- Ah ouais, ça … et en quoi est-ce si important ?

\- On part à 7 heures 20. Répliqua un Toshirô Hitsugaya, apparemment bien blasé par la situation. Le Commandant nous attend déjà.

\- Ah. Se contenta de répondre son supérieur. OH MERDE ! »

_Monde Réel – Karakura._

Il y a une vingtaine d'années, Karakura n'était pas encore une ville extrêmement habituée, ni très développée. Mais pour son époque, elle paraissait déjà relativement moderne. Les maisons paraissaient plutôt dans le temps, les routes travaillées, les véhicules de toutes sortes assez abondants. Une voiture grise roulait justement, Toyota Célica 1600 ST TA60, lentement. La vitre avant abaissée, laissait apparaître le visage d'un homme aux courts cheveux argentés, portant des lunettes assez classiques. Une fois sa route achevée, près d'une grande école, qui portait pour nom assez simple _« Université de Karakura », _dont les teintes tournaient toutes autour du gris. Le jeune homme quitta son véhicule, qu'il avait garé tout simplement aux côtés de nombreuses autres voitures du type. Portant un long manteau noir, arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, un t-shirt gris aux manches longues, et un pantalon d'une couleur similaire, le jeune étudiant, vraisemblablement, continuait sa route.

Fort heureusement, une fois le lycée quitté, l'obligation de porter un uniforme comme tous les autres, s'estompait, et une forme de liberté s'instaurait. Et soudainement, le jeune homme, qui portait son sac dans son dos, s'arrêta, une vague d'anxiété s'emparant de son visage. L'étudiant se retourna, pour lancer un regard vif vers les cieux : bercé par la lumière matinale, mais plaqué dans un froid réel, il n'y avait néanmoins rien d'étrange à signaler. Rien d'étrange pour toutes les personnes normales.

Car lui, Ishida Ryûken, ne pouvait pas être qualifié comme tel. Combien de fois, avait-il pu se sentir différent ? Mais au final, l'une des choses qui était liée à cette sensation, concernait des choses … qu'il voyait. Des personnes défuntes. À vrai dire, Ryûken ne connaissait pas l'origine de cette faculté, qu'il tenait de son père. Mais cela ne lui importait pas particulièrement, personne ou presque, ne connaissait ces facultés inhérentes à sa personne. Oui, personne …

« - Oh, Ryû-chan ! Comment tu vas ?! Tu es arrivé tôt, aujourd'hui ! »

Personne, ou presque.

Car la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, lui arrivant en-dessous de la nuque. Son visage jovial apparaissait comme étant sans défaut. Elle portait un manteau à fourrure, assez logique compte-tenu de la période froide de l'année, en-dessous duquel elle apparaissait avec une chemise bordeaux, une jupe noire arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, et des bottes de la même couleur. Cette jeune femme se nommait Kurosaki Masaki. Elle et lui, se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, et qui plus est, Masaki avait également l'étrange don, ou malédiction selon les points de vue, de pouvoir entrer en contact, et voir, les esprits. Aujourd'hui encore, tous deux se retrouvaient dans la même Université, lancés dans des études de médecine.

Ryûken plissa légèrement le regard, lorsqu'il aperçut le vélo, placé non loin.

« - Tu es encore venue en vélo ? Demanda-t-il, sans agressivité.

\- Euuuuh … eh bien, mes amies étaient un peu occupées aujourd'hui, et puis disons que … oui je suis venue en vélo.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua doucement son interlocuteur. Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu aurais pu m'appeler, je serai venu te chercher.

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ria doucement la rousse. Et puis, faire du sport le matin, c'est bon pour la santé !

\- Si tu le dis. Soupira lentement Ryûken, en remontant ses lunettes. »

Quelques secondes suivirent, avant que le jeune homme ne sente son bras se faire emporter par Masaki, qui l'entrainait vers l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait pas grand-monde, pour ne dire personne. Et forcément, si le personnel n'était pas … difficile de rentrer à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il fallait donc attendre, les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvant côte-à-côte, sur les escaliers. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, tous deux profitant simplement de l'accalmie conférée par cette matinée froide et ensoleillée.

« - Au fait, Masaki. Commença le jeune homme. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

\- Oui ? Répondit cette dernière, qui s'asseyait nonchalamment sur les marches. Ah, je sais. Je ne devrais pas m'asseoir dessus, c'est sale.

\- Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Répondit Ryûken. C'est plutôt une question … est-ce que tu as ressentie quelque chose d'étrange, ces derniers temps ?

\- Quelque chose d'étrange ? Répéta son interlocutrice, en haussant les sourcils, fouillant par la même occasion dans sa mémoire. Euuh … tu parles au niveau _« spirituel »_ ?

\- C'est ça. Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment … Réfléchit-elle, un doigt posé sur son index. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Je pense que oui. Murmura d'un ton sérieux, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de moins en moins d'esprits ici.

\- C'est à cause des Shini … Shinami ?

\- Shinigamis. Mais non, je ne pense pas que ce soit eux, justement. Affirma l'étudiant en médecine. Ils sont aussi peu présents en ce moment, et je trouve même ça étrange. Tu devrais faire attention, Masaki.

\- Oh, ça vaaa ! Lâcha-t-elle joyeusement. Après tout, tu es un Quincy, tu sais te battre, donc tu vas me protéger, non ? Reprit-elle, en se collant affectueusement à son ami d'enfance, dont les paupières se fermaient.

\- Je n'en serai pas si certain. Reprit le concerné. Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te dis.

\- Hein ?! Tu veux dire que tu ne viendras pas m'aider ?! S'enquit la jeune femme, d'un air choqué.

\- Bien sûr que si. Soupira le jeune homme aux lunettes, ce qui suffit pour faire apparaître un sourire espiègle sur le visage de sa camarade.

\- Donc ça me suffit !

\- Mais c'est idiot.

\- Peu importe ! Déclara-t-elle, toujours de son air jovial. »

Ishida Ryûken se résigna. Bien entendu, il ferait son maximum pour la protéger, elle, sa plus proche amie, depuis des années désormais. Mais il devait bien avouer que la situation l'inquiétait réellement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème lié aux Shinigamis. Alors, le Quincy avait immédiatement suspecté les Hollows, mais leur activité n'avait rien d'anormal. Aucune pression spirituelle inhabituelle ne fut perçut par ses sens. Mais là, résidait peut-être bien le problème …

_Soul Society – Place du Senkaimon._

Isshin Shiba, Rangiku Matsumoto et Toshirô Hitsugaya, se trouvaient tous face à une immense porte fermée. Juste devant, le Capitaine-Commandant, Yamamoto Genryûsai les toisait, de son air habituel, sa canne posée sur le sol. Les autres membres des Treize Divisions se trouvaient également sur place, afin de saluer le départ de leur collègue de la Dixième Division.

« - Capitaine Shiba. Tonna-t-il, de sa voix grave. Êtes-vous prêt à effectuer votre mission ?

\- Et comment que j'le suis ! Sourit fièrement ce dernier, sous le regard peu confiant de ses deux subordonnés.

\- N'oubliez pas. Reprit le Capitaine-Commandant. Jusqu'il y a peu de temps encore, nous ignorions tout de ces étranges disparitions, aussi bien de Shinigamis que d'âmes humaines. Avec les récentes recherches du Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri, il s'avère que le lien a été fait entre les nombreux troubles au Hueco Mundo, et ce qui se passe là-bas. La théorie est la suivante, et il faut aller la vérifier : un Hollow d'origine, et de puissance inconnue, sévit peut-être bien en ce moment dans cette ville, et son pouvoir lui permettrait même de disparaître de tous nos détecteurs. Isshin Shiba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshirô Hitsugaya, moi, Yamamoto Genryûsai, compte sur vous afin de rétablir l'ordre dans cette ville !

\- Compris ! S'écrièrent les trois nommés. »

Dans l'assemblée, un homme, tapis derrière ses lunettes, laissa échapper un fin sourire. Les choses promettaient de devenir intéressantes, dans les heures et jours à venir.


	2. Chapter I : Rainy Day

_**SHINIGAMIS' CHRONICLES – BEFORE THE FALL**_

_THE DAY OF DESTINY – CHAPTER I : RAINY DAY_

**« Il n'y a eu qu'un seul concept qui a régi ma vie en tant que Shinigami : foncer et assumer. On m'a beaucoup critiqué à ce sujet, mais moi, j'ai continué d'avancer… Toujours avec cette idée. » **

\- Shiba Isshin.

_Soul Society – Plusieurs minutes après le départ de Shiba Isshin, Quartiers privés. _

Des bruits de pas lents, discrets, s'approchèrent d'une porte grisâtre qui s'ouvrit dès lors qu'une main ne vienne la pousser furtivement. Un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'espionne, et l'ombre pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, en prenant bien soin de fermer derrière elle cette fameuse porte. Silencieusement, l'homme continua à marcher à travers une pièce plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale, jusqu'à atteindre, au fond de la salle, une trappe bien dissimulée en-dessous d'un tapis bordeaux de bonne qualité. La même trappe lui offrit une échelle, qu'il descendit par la même occasion, avant de se retrouver de nouveau face à une porte, de la même teinte que celle qu'il avait déjà ouverte.

Lorsque celle-ci subit le même sort, la pièce dans laquelle l'homme, portant un haori blanc synonyme de haut rang, offrit un visage tout à fait différent : une grande machine se présentait face à lui, des ordinateurs et technologies diverses étant surplombés par d'immenses écrans.

« - Ah, si ce n'est pas le Capitaine Aizen ! S'exclama la voix joueuse d'Ichimaru Gin, autre Capitaine, albinos et étant à la tête de la Troisième Division.

\- Bienvenue, Aizen-sama. Renchérit une voix, celle de Kaname Tôsen, qui était à la tête de la Neuvième Division, et ayant la particularité d'être aveugle depuis sa naissance.

\- Il fallait que je sois certain que personne ne puisse nous déranger. Sourit lentement le brun à lunettes. Alors, quel est le verdict ? S'est-il déjà manifesté aujourd'hui ?

\- Qui donc ? S'enquit un Gin visiblement d'humeur à plaisanter sur tous les sujets possibles.

\- Le Hollow.

\- Ahhh, vous parlez de celui qui s'est échappé de notre laboratoire au Hueco Mundo, et qui est venu jusqu'au monde réel pour y semer le bazar ! Oulàlàlàlà !

\- Ichimaru, intervint la voix sérieuse de Tôsen. Cesse tes enfantillages devant Aizen-sama.

\- Ce n'est rien. Déclara ce dernier. Rectification, Gin. Je l'ai mené jusqu'au monde réel, mais sinon, c'est bien de lui dont je parlais.

\- Vous êtes si cruel, Capitaine Aizen ! Avez-vous pensé un seul instant à cette pauvre grand-mère ou ce vieux grand-père, faisant les courses, et qui tombera nez-à-nez avec ce monstre ?

\- S'ils ne possèdent pas d'énergie spirituelle, avec ils auront la vie sauve. Rétorqua le brun, en prenant place sur un siège. Alors ?

\- Quel grand cœur ! S'exclama toujours le Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Malheureusement, il nous échappe toujours … pourtant, votre idée de faire qu'un haut gradé du Seireitei parte dans le monde réel pour l'attirer était brillante ! »

Le futur traître paraissait à ce moment-là, bien dubitatif sur la situation. Ce Hollow, crée à partir de nombreuses âmes du Rukongai, de Shinigami, à l'aide du Hôgyoku, semblait échapper toujours à leur surveillance. Et ses capacités avaient déjà surpassé toutes espérances… comme s'il y avait eu un imprévu lors du processus de création, imprévu dont Aizen lui-même semblait toujours ignorer les tenants et les aboutissants.

« - Je vois. Murmura-t-il, derrière ses lunettes. Alors, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que le Capitaine de la Dixième Division puisse le faire sortir de sa cachette.

\- Comment ça, _« espérer »_ ? S'interrogea Ichimaru Gin. Vous n'êtes pas certain que cela fonctionne ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Articula le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, c'est que nous devons espérer que nous pourrons repérer ce Hollow … avant qu'il ne mette en pièces notre cher Shiba Isshin, et disparaisse de nouveau. »

_Monde Réel – Karakura. _

Le ciel paraissait relativement grisâtre depuis quelques minutes, un nombre de nuages significatifs s'étant entassé de façon de plus en plus importante entre la terre et les rayons du soleil. Cela accentuait presque la sensation de froid que cette journée avait à offrir. Trois ombres venaient de se poser sur une tour assez grande, uniformisée à la teinte du métal. Et l'une d'entre elles paraissait bien atteinte par ce climat.

« - Mais il fait froid dans le monde réel ! Couina la voix de Rangiku Matsumoto. On aurait dû me prévenir !

\- Arrête de te plaindre pour rien, tu vas gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Lâcha un Isshin, qui contemplait jusque-là l'apparence de cette ville.

\- Et alors ? La mienne est déjà atteinte, il est donc nécessaire que je fasse en sorte que vous soyez dans le même cas que moi !

\- Mais je rêve ou quoi ?! S'offusqua le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

\- Arrêtez-ça tous les deux, bande d'idiots. Souffla la voix de Toshirô Hitsugaya. »

Et les deux plus hauts gradés se stoppèrent effectivement, jetant leurs regards étonnés vis-à-vis du jeune Troisième Siège, qui ne dépassait pas le mètre 30. Ce dernier paraissait ennuyé par la situation, et lançait plusieurs coups d'œil à l'horizon, à la recherche d'indices permettant de mieux cerner la mission. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à trouver de façon aussi simple. Et immédiatement, le Shinigami à la chevelure blanche se sentit porté dans son dos, par les mains voraces de Matsumoto Rangiku.

« - Arrête ça ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Grommela le natif du Rukongai.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à bien parler à tes supérieurs, Toshirô ! Menaça la subordonnée d'un Isshin, visiblement bien amusé par la situation. »

La belle Shinigami, portant le jeune Hitsugaya dans ses bras, le fit monter assez haut, au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le menacer de le faire tomber dans le vide, après s'être avancée de quelques pas pour créer cet effet de tension.

« - Excuse-toi à moi, ou je te lâche dans les cinq secondes ! Reprit la voix d'une Rangiku visiblement fière d'elle.

\- Comme si j'allais m'excuser, alors que vous faites les idiots. Murmura un Toshirô qui ne se débattait même plus, même si la situation continuait de l'agacer au plus haut point.

\- Dans ce cas, tombe ! »

Sauf qu'évidemment, pour un Shinigami, solidifier les particules spirituelles environnantes était une chose relativement aisée. Et Toshirô le fit sans aucun problème, plantant ses iris turquoise sévèrement dans le regard de sa supérieure.

« - Hahaha, tu as eu peur, hein ? Pouffa la concernée.

\- Ferme-la. Lâcha le jeune Shinigami. Maintenant, il faut que-

\- Et la victoire est pour Toshirôôôôô ! »

À nouveau, Hitsugaya se sentit porté, cette fois-ci par les mains d'Isshin, qui le souleva de façon purement ridicule, le plaçant au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée, à présenter devant des milliers de fans. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs plissa le regard : comme il s'en doutait avant même le début de la mission, il allait être le seul à devoir réfléchir ici.

« - D'où la victoire est pour Toshirô ?! S'offusqua Matsumoto, à l'instant suivant. »

… Oui, il allait _vraiment_ être le seul à réfléchir.

Quelques minutes passèrent néanmoins, avant qu'une forme de calme ne revienne parmi l'équipe envoyée par le Gotei 13. Et il le fallait bien, pour remplir une mission plus que sérieuse, malgré la façon légère dont Isshin Shiba semblait s'en occuper.

« - Bon, bon … et si on commençait à réfléchir ? Proposa calmement Isshin.

\- C'est ce que je vous répète depuis cinq minutes au moins. Siffla avec une forme d'irritation, Toshirô Hitsugaya.

\- Oh, ça va, hein … bon alors. Commençons déjà par savoir où est-ce que l'on se trouve.

\- Karakura, sur le toit d'une école visiblement. Déclara Rangiku, qui regardait l'afflux d'étudiants qui arrivaient en bas.

\- Ok. Espérons que tu ne dises pas n'importe quoi. Rétorqua le Capitaine aux courts cheveux ébène.

\- QUOI ?!

\- C'est bon, c'est bon … intervint Toshirô, lassé par cette constante joute verbale qui se jouait entre ses deux supérieurs, clairement en manque de maturité. Allons chercher des indices sur ce qui est arrivé aux autres Shinigamis.

\- Ah, Toshirô, en voilà une bonne idée ! S'emporta Isshin, en essayant de soulever son subordonné, mais ce dernier s'éclipsa immédiatement à l'aide d'un shunpô. »

Son Capitaine se décida simplement à emprunter la même voie que lui, en sautant du bâtiment sur lequel son équipe s'était posée il y a quelques minutes. Rangiku effectua la même traversée, ne voulant pas être délaissée en arrière. Les Trois Shinigamis disparurent ainsi, dans les cieux de Karakura. Mais, bien que ces êtres semblèrent invisibles pour la plupart des âmes présentes dans la ville, certaines d'entre elles, ne manquèrent pas grand-chose du spectacle de fin …

_Karakura – Université._

Les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, Masaki Kurosaki demeurait aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. Il faut dire que le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister n'avait vraiment rien de commun. Trois jeunes esprits qui s'élançaient dans les cieux, en faisant en plus un boucan assez significatif. En écoutant des bribes de leur conversation, la jeune rousse ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé. Ils avaient l'air d'être des personnes plutôt gentilles, au final. Mais Ryû-chan lui disait de ne pas s'approcher des Shinigamis.

« - Mademoiselle Kurosaki. Fit une voix grave, qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Il s'agissait de la voix de son professeur de Sciences Pharmaceutiques.

\- O-Oui ?! Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que votre activité actuelle est-elle plus intéressante que mon cours ?

\- Non, non ! Affirma-t-elle, en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Dans ce cas-là, vous allez être capable de me répéter ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des éclats de rire moqueurs des autres étudiants accompagnèrent le silence gêné de Masaki. Il fallait dire que certains Cours Magistraux pouvaient se dérouler dans des pièces assez classiques, rappelant clairement les années Lycée et Collège. Et pour certains professeurs, voir un étudiant le nez pointé vers l'extérieur n'avait rien d'un sentiment agréable.

« - Bien, reprenons le cours. »

Honteusement prise sur le fait, la jeune femme décida de se comporter convenablement. Ryûken, placé à quelques mètres d'elle, à côté de ses amis de la Fac, lui jeta un bref regard. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle avait eu ce moment d'absence. L'ouverture d'un portail Senkaimon est facilement décelable pour les personnes ayant une bonne maîtrise des particules spirituelles. Et en tant que Quincy, Ryûken en faisait bien évidemment partie. Et en réalité, l'apparition de ces âmes de la Soul Society inquiétait grandement le jeune étudiant à la chevelure argentée. Comme il s'en doutait, comme cela paraissait être évident, quelque chose se tramait ici, à Karakura.

Lorsque l'heure de la fin du cours arriva, le Quincy s'approcha vivement de Masaki, délaissant ses amis, qui parlaient de football entre eux, avant d'aborder une Masaki évasive, qui discutait avec l'une de ses amies, portant le nom de Katagiri. Une jeune femme dans la vingtaine également, les cheveux noirs noués. Ryûken la connaissait vaguement, il lui avait déjà adressé une ou deux fois la parole, sans entrer en contact réel avec cette personne. S'excusant poliment, le Quincy prit le bras de son amie d'enfance pour l'attirer dans un endroit plus calme.

« - Ryû-chan ? S'interrogea la première citée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il faut que je te parle. Murmura-t-il, d'un air sérieux.

\- Ah bon ? Comme ce matin ?

\- Comme ce matin. Tonna-t-il. Tu as pu les voir, tout à l'heure. Ils sont venus, et sont logiquement en mission. Dans ce cas-là, les choses deviennent claires, il se passe quelque chose ici, et s'ils ont envoyé quelqu'un de niveau Capitaine, c'est encore pire. Sois plus prudente que jamais.

\- … Ryû-chan, tu es effrayant, comme ça. Déclara la jeune rousse, d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

\- Ce soir, je te ramènerai en voiture. Assura-t-il.

\- Et … mon vélo ?

\- On l'accrochera derrière. Reprit le jeune homme. Il faut aussi que j'en parle à mon père, mais en attendant que les Shinigamis aient terminé leur mission, évite de sortir. À tout prix.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas m'affoler, c'est complètement raté. Sourit malicieusement la jeune femme, tandis que le Quincy ferma les paupières.

\- Je préfère t'affoler que de te laisser mourir.

\- C'est vraiment craquant ! »

La jeune Kurosaki posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de son vieil ami, qui secoua la sienne, avant de se décider à partir, suivie de près par la rousse, qui lui tenait le bras de façon clairement exagérée. Le fait qu'elle prenne la situation autant à la légère inquiétait d'autant plus le dénommé Ishida Ryûken, que lui-même ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Trois Shinigamis de bon niveau venaient d'apparaître. Rien que ça.

Tandis que les deux amis rejoignirent leur salle de cours, une ombre dans leur dos se fit rapidement visible : Katagiri. La jeune femme baissa légèrement le regard. La discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre, par mégarde, lui faisait froid dans le dos …

_Karakura – Ailleurs … _

Le groupe de Shiba Isshin venait de se poser sur le toit d'un bâtiment, à la recherche d'un repos bien mérité. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reposer, leurs recherches incessantes les menant à des endroits aussi improbables que les bois, des usines … mais sans jamais rien trouver de concret malgré tout. Quelques faibles Hollows furent balayés par le Hyôrinmaru de Toshirô Hitsugaya, puisqu'aussi bien Isshin que Rangiku, jugeaient que ces faibles Hollows ne constitueraient qu'une perte de temps, laissant soin à un Toshirô plutôt remonté, d'en finir avec eux.

« - Bon, on ne trouve vraiment rien. Soupira une Rangiku, dont le désespoir se faisait de plus en plus visible.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Affirma Hitsugaya. Il n'y a aucune particule d'énergie spirituelle dans les environs. Qu'en dit le Seireitei ?

\- Tous les Garganta sont surveillés par la Douzième Division, déclara Isshin. Et depuis la dernière disparition, tous les Hollows étant venus et partis de Karakura ont été identifiés. Le coupable est toujours ici.

\- Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas là, alors ? Reprit la voix de la Lieutenante aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Vous pensez qu'il peut se changer et devenir humain ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Toshirô ! J'essaie d'émettre des théories au moins, moi ! Grommela la Shinigami au regard azur.

\- Et alors ? Répondit calmement ce dernier. Il vaut mieux dire une bonne chose plutôt que trente absurdes.

\- Tu insinues que … ?

\- Hé, les gars. Intervint un Isshin sérieux, ce qui contrastait avec sa mentalité habituelle. »

Et c'est bien cela qui éveilla la curiosité de ses subordonnés. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division avait le regard braqué sur les cieux sombres de Karakura, desquels une pluie fine commença à tomber, quand bien même il n'était que 16 heures. Un léger silence s'en suivit, comme si Toshirô et Rangiku attendaient que leur supérieur dise quelque chose. Ce qui vint alors, quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Il commence à pleuvoir. Murmura-t-il.

\- Sans blague. Rouspéta Rangiku.

\- Ça nous aide beaucoup pour la mission, ça … Soupira Hitsugaya.

\- Je n'aime pas quand il pleut. Affirma Isshin, sans changer de ton. Je me demande si le Hollow, lui, apprécie ça.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ces questions à la noix ?! S'emporta Matsumoto.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? Répondit lentement le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, tandis qu'un nouveau silence s'empara des deux autres. L'équipe de recherche de la Douzième Division a une bonne base de données, mais quand le climat va mal, alors les données apparaissent un peu brouillées. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour un Hollow d'attaquer que dans ces circonstances la.

\- Mais Capitaine, les Hollows ne sont pas aussi intelligents que ça. Répondit la blonde vénitienne. Et puis, comment sauraient-ils que la Douzième Division n'est pas encore au top technologiquement ?

\- C'est bien là le problème … mais tu trouves ce Hollow et cette situation normale, toi ? »

La Lieutenante ne trouva rien à redire sur cette situation. Pour une fois que le Capitaine Shiba réfléchissait, de façon plutôt ordonnée d'ailleurs, il fallait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais quand même … jamais un Hollow ne pourrait connaître des informations aussi précises que cela, sur le fonctionnement même du Seireitei ! C'était impossible, tout bonnement !

De son côté, Toshirô réfléchissait également dans un mutisme profond. Ce que disait le Capitaine Shiba n'avait rien d'insensé, mais paraissait quand même vraiment gros pour s'avérer réel.

« - Bon, on va pas rester plantés là quand même. Déclara Isshin, en se craquant lentement les articulations. Alors ? Vous vous êtes assez reposés comme ça ?

\- Quel repos ? S'étrangla Matsumoto. On a dû réfléchir, je vous signale ! C'est pas une vraie pause, ça !

\- Allons-y, finissons-en rapidement. Déclara Toshirô, alors que la pluie commençait à se faire de plus en plus puissante.

\- D'ailleurs, Capitaine, on ne dort pas ici ce soir, hein ?

\- Bah non, tu ne dors pas sur un toit, mais on va sûrement devoir rester à Karakura pour la surveillance ! C'est plutôt cool non ? »

Le plus haut gradé s'élança dans les cieux, suivi par ses deux subordonnés.

_Karakura – Université._

Ayant terminé d'installer convenablement le vélo derrière sa voiture, Ishida Ryûken se hâta ensuite rapidement de retourner à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Masaki se trouvait déjà installée à l'avant, ceinture bien en place. Son visage paraissait relativement grave, et cela n'avait rien de particulièrement normal, surtout en considérant le comportement habituel de la jeune femme.

« - Tout va bien, Masaki ? Questionna le Quincy, en démarrant.

\- Ça va, ça va … je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Sourit-elle gentiment en retour. Et puis … il y a toute cette histoire aussi …

\- Je sais. Déclara le jeune homme. Je suis désolé si tu es effrayée. Mais … on n'a pas tellement le choix en même temps, il faut se montrer prudent.

\- Oui, oui, je sais ! »

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Kurosaki ne durait que 10 minutes. Par chance, Ryûken lui-même n'habitait pas très loin, et pourrait venir rapidement en cas de problème. Le reste du temps, dans la voiture, les deux amis discutèrent un peu de tout de rien, surtout Masaki en réalité, histoire d'évacuer toute la tension autour de cette étrange situation. Dehors, la pluie tombait assez fort, au moment où Ryûken s'arrêta devant la demeure de son amie. Cette dernière vivait ici avec sa mère, son père étant décédé il y a des années de cela. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Ryûken fit de même, pour descendre le vélo à l'arrière, et conduire son amie jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

« - Merci Ryû-chan, tu es adorable ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme, en effectuant une grosse étreinte affectueuse. Mais tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Bon, rentre chez toi avant d'être toute trempée. Lâcha le jeune homme.

\- Rooh, ça vaaa ! »

La jeune femme sortit rapidement ses clefs, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ryûken, lui, repartit rapidement vers son véhicule, avant de prendre le chemin inverse.

À l'intérieur de sa maison, Masaki installa rapidement son grand manteau sur le portemanteau mis à disposition, avant de placer ses mains dans ses cheveux, d'un air suspect : comme elle le pensait, ces derniers étaient détrempés ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas dramatique non plus.

« - Maman ! Appela-t-elle. Je suis rentrée !

\- Chérie ?! J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais ! »

La voix affectueuse, provenant de l'étage supérieur, accompagnait la descente d'une femme qui avait désormais dans la quarantaine, les cheveux toujours roux. Il s'agissait bien entendu de la mère de Masaki, Kurosaki Kietsu, qui prit sa fille affectueusement dans ses bras.

« - Tu es toute trempée ! Ne me dis pas que tu es rentrée en vélo quand même ?

\- Non, Ryû-chan m'a raccompagnée en voiture. Avoua la jeune étudiante. Après, je suis restée un petit peu pour parler, mais je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi touchée par la pluie en aussi peu de temps !

\- Ce Ryûken est vraiment un bon garçon. Sourit la mère. Il pourrait venir plus souvent à la maison, invite-le !

\- Mais il a beaucoup de travail à faire, on va bientôt entrer en période d'examens.

\- Mmh, oui c'est vrai ! Allez, viens, je t'ai préparé le dîner ! »

Acceptant avec joie, l'étudiante en médecine accompagna sa mère dans la cuisine, dans laquelle toutes les deux mangèrent paisiblement. Depuis la mort de son père, Masaki sentait clairement que sa mère avait du mal à supporter toute cette situation, mais continuait malgré tout de garder le sourire, pour elle. Cette pensée attristait d'ailleurs bien la jeune rousse, qui s'efforçait de faire de même, pour servir d'épaule sur laquelle sa mère pourrait se reposer en cas de besoin. Le soutien familial était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, comme pour beaucoup d'autres.

Néanmoins, Masaki évitait de parler de ses dons spirituels à sa mère. Cette dernière ne voyait pas les esprits, et l'inquiéter avec toutes ses histoires serait absolument une mauvaise décision. Contrairement à Ryûken, puisque son père avait également des pouvoirs de Quincy. Non … il valait vraiment mieux éviter qu'elle ne soit au courant.

Au bout de longues minutes, Masaki se retrouva à faire la vaisselle, laissant sa mère partir se reposer après sa journée de travail épuisante, en tant que commerçante. Pensive, la rousse fut néanmoins tirée de son état de léthargie dès lors que le son de la sonnerie ne la fasse sursauter. Rapidement, Masaki arriva jusqu'au seuil de la porte, et regarda rapidement dans le trou de cette dernière pour connaître l'identité de la personne se trouvant derrière. Une forme d'étonnement s'empara de son visage, tandis que la Kurosaki ouvrit finalement la porte.

« - Katagiri-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Masaki … je dois vraiment te parler de choses importantes. Répondit cette dernière, qui paraissait essoufflée.

\- Quelque chose d'important … ?

\- Oui. Cela concerne … »

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, détachés cette fois-ci, retombant ainsi dans son dos, ne put terminer sa phrase. Immédiatement, les lustres de la maison s'affolèrent, la lumière disparaissant et réapparaissant de façon épisodique. Mais ce qui glaça réellement le sang de Masaki, à cet instant-là, concernait un cri d'épouvante, qui fit même trembler le bâtiment. Et lorsque la jeune femme porta son regard sur le visage désormais pâle de Katagiri, il lui paraissait évident, que cette dernière avait entendu le même cri …

_**L'avis des participants sur ce chapitre : **_

**Isshin Shiba : **Franchement, je trouve que j'ai l'air trop cool dans ce chapitre. Réfléchi, avec de l'humour, et sûrement très puissant … aïe aïe aïe. Si on faisait un classement des personnages préférés par chapitre selon les lecteurs, j'aurai sans nul doute la première place.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Je me trouve bien trop idiote dans ce chapitre ! Tout ça, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis quelqu'un d'intelligente, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air si ignare ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Comme je le pensais, je suis le plus mature du groupe. Mais cessez donc de rappeler que je fais moins d'un mètre 30, c'est agaçant franchement.

**Masaki Kurosaki : **Je suis très gentille ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur moi. Je me trouve bien là, en plus, c'est rare que je joue un rôle important de nos jours !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Je suis clairement le personnage ayant le plus de classe dans ce chapitre. Je prévois tout avant tout le monde, je fais preuve d'intelligence, j'ai une belle voiture –enfin j'avais une belle voiture- et je suis même serviable. Il ne manque plus que la démonstration de mes pouvoirs.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis juste digne d'être le Dieu après une telle apparition, n'est-ce pas ? On remarque tout de suite mes intentions terribles, ainsi que ma machination. Je refuse néanmoins d'admettre que ce Hollow ait échappé à ma surveillance, c'est impensable. J'ai tout calculé.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Je trouve que je suis très drôle !

**Tôsen Kaname : **Je ne sais pas lire. Je n'ai pas d'avis à donner.

_Katagiri et Kurosaki Kietsu n'ont pas donné d'avis sur leurs apparitions dans ce chapitre._


	3. Chapter II : The Encounter

_**Commentaire de l'auteur : Oui … très en retard. **_

_**SHINIGAMIS' CHRONICLES – BEFORE THE FALL**_

_THE DAY OF DESTINY – CHAPTER II : THE ENCOUNTER_

**« Si le Soleil pouvait apporter ne serait-ce qu'une once de joie à une âme en peine, je voudrais qu'il brille longtemps encore. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, alors j'en deviendrais moi-même un. Pour ne serait-ce qu'éclairer une seule vie. »**

\- Kurosaki Masaki.

_Soul Society – Laboratoire Secret de Sôsuke Aizen. _

« - Outch ! S'exclama la voix à la fois singulière et irritante d'Ichimaru Gin. Il semblerait que notre Hollow vient d'apparaître, Capitaine Aizen.

\- En effet, c'est bien lui. Répondit l'interpellé, les yeux rivés vers l'écran qui se tenait face à lui. Les données ne parviennent pas très bien, cela dit.

\- Oui, expliqua la voix de Tôsen Kaname. Ce Hollow tente de se dissimuler, quand bien même il est déjà apparu.

\- Comment tu sais ça, Tôsen-san, alors que tu ne vois rien ? Se moqua la voix de l'albinos aux yeux bleus, remarque à laquelle le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division ne répondit pas. »

Aizen lui-même demeura relativement silencieux devant la situation. Depuis la création des Arrancars par le biais du Hogyôku, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un tel cas de force majeure. Ce Hollow échappé à Karakura pourrait représenter un véritable risque, mettant en péril tous ses desseins, si jamais il était capturé par les armées du Gotei 13. Cela dit, il pourrait dans le même temps servir à faire grandement avancer les propres connaissances du brun, qui ne s'étalaient pas de façon indéfinie, malgré tout. Ce dernier ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs toujours pas la particularité de cette bête. Pourquoi avait-elle pu échapper au contrôle qu'il aurait dû logiquement exercer par le Hogyôku ? Pourquoi son pouvoir avait-il dépassé de façon très nette les attentes fixées par les trois comploteurs ? Autant de questions auxquelles Aizen ne pouvait, pour l'heure, apporter aucune réponse. De toute manière, les traîtres ne pouvaient qu'attendre et observer. Agir imprudemment pourrait causer la perte de tout ce futur, désiré par le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

« - Oh là, on dirait qu'il se met en colère, dîtes-donc. Sourit Gin devant les écrans. »

_Monde Réel – Karakura, Maison des Kurosaki._

Le hurlement de rage avait fait trembler les murs de la maison et avait glacé le sang de Katagiri, en même temps que celui de Masaki. Pour autant, il ne fallait pas rester plantée là comme une imbécile, et la rousse s'empara rapidement du bras de son amie, avant de commencer à courir, un petit peu à l'aveuglette, puisque la jeune femme ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Mais dès lors que le mur du plafond se fissura de façon significative, l'hésitation devenait un ennemi mortel.

« - Maman ! S'écria l'étudiante en médecine, légèrement paniquée.

\- Masaki ma chérie ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La dénommée Kurosaki Kietsu descendit lentement des marches des escaliers, mais fut immédiatement emportée dans son élan par sa fille, et manqua au passage quelques marches, évitant une chute de peu. Du mieux qu'elle ne put le faire, Masaki fonça vers une chambre, avant de fermer la porte à double tour. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme vit rapidement le regard plus qu'interrogateur de sa mère se poser sur elle, cette dernière ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! S'exclama cette dernière.

\- Maman … tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire … mais je … euh …

\- Ta mère ne sait pas que tu peux voir les Hollows ? Coupa assez maladroitement Katagiri.

\- Les Hollows ?! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?! Grommela finalement la plus âgée des lieux. Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?! Cela ne m'amuse pas du tout, et …

\- Maman ! Coupa soudainement la voix de Masaki, dont le ton implorant et pourtant dur à la fois, suffit à ramener une forme de calme. »

Kietsu haussa les sourcils, devant l'expression affichée sur le visage de sa fille. Une expression gravée par la peur, l'inquiétude, et Masaki n'avait jamais été une très bonne comédienne. Quelque chose de sérieux se tramait, même si elle ne pouvait croire à des choses farfelues, comme cette histoire de « Hollows ».

« - Il faut que je te le dise, Maman … je peux voir des choses … que les gens normaux ne peuvent pas voir … et en ce moment, nous sommes attaquées par l'une d'entre elles …

\- … Est-ce que tu es sérieuse, là ?

\- Oui. Affirma la jeune femme en hochant précipitamment la tête.

\- … Ça suffit, je vais aller appeler un médecin.

\- Mais Maman ! Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?! Regarde donc ce que tu me dis ! »

Un bruit sourd coupa néanmoins la discussion. Non loin de la chambre, le plafond venait vraisemblablement de s'effondrer, détruit. Le regard lancé à cet instant par Masaki, à l'encontre de sa mère, aurait presque pu signifier : « Tu vois, là ?! »

Difficile de croire que des choses folles, dépassant complètement toute logique, pouvaient arriver. Kietsu pensait toujours que sa fille avait de sérieux problèmes si elle imaginait voir des choses surnaturelles. Mais force était de constater qu'en ce moment, des choses inhabituelles se produisaient …

« - Les Hollows sont attirés par ce qui dégage de la pression spirituelle. Murmura lentement Katagiri.

\- … Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, au fait … ? Répondit furtivement Masaki, à son amie.

\- Je … je suis une Quincy. »

Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'arrondirent comme de véritables ballons. Une … Quincy ? Comme Ryû-chan ? Mais … oh, et puis le moment n'était pas venu pour penser à des choses aussi futiles que les races d'autrui.

Les bras croisés, le visage partagé entre l'anxiété et la colère, vis-à-vis de cette situation, Kietsu ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à cette histoire de Quincy ou de Hollow.

« - Bon, si on s'en sort … je pense que l'on pourra discuter de tout ça. Mais tu as raison, les Hollows sont attirés par ceux qui dégagent de l'énergie spirituelle. En l'occurrence, si tu es un Quincy, tu n'en dégages pas. Et si ma mère ne voit pas les esprits, elle non plus. Ce qui veut dire …

\- A… Attends. Tu veux dire que …

\- Je vais servir d'appât. En attendant, cachez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je te laisse mon téléphone, appelle Ryû-chan, je t'en prie.

\- Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Contesta la voix de la mère. Tu vas encore- »

La porte explosa soudainement, arrachant un hurlement mêlant surprise et terreur aux trois femmes dans le domicile. Immédiatement, Masaki amena dans son sillage les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient, et put apercevoir avec une horreur non-dissimulée la chose qui était responsable de cette attaque : un Hollow de taille assez humaine, finalement. Il dépassait probablement le mètre quatre-vingt, et une teinte d'un noir lugubre caractérisait la couleur de sa peau. L'un de ses bras prenait la forme d'une véritable lame, tandis que l'autre paraissait relativement classique. Son masque effrayant, caractéristique des Hollows, terrifiait littéralement les deux amies qu'étaient Katagiri et Masaki, puisque la mère de cette dernière ne pouvait rien voir. Cela dit, assister à la destruction soudaine d'une porte, sans explication puisque rien ne se situait, en apparence, derrière, soulevait bien des questions.

« - K-Katagiri-chan … est-ce que … tu sais … te battre ?

\- N-Non, désolée …

\- G-Génial. Tremblota Masaki, qui recherchait activement une solution, en vain. »

Car à cet instant précis, le petit groupe se trouvait tout bonnement à la merci de ce véritable monstre, qui s'approcha lentement d'elles. Et visiblement, sa cible se révélait être, sans surprise, Masaki. Après tout, cette dernière demeurait la seule à dégager, faiblement certes, de la pression spirituelle.

La bête ouvrit grand la gueule, faisant frémir davantage sa proie… avant que la fenêtre sur le côté ne se brise, laissant apparaître l'ombre d'un homme, portant un vêtement blanc inhabituel : un haori, qui voletait de droite à gauche.

Le Hollow se retourna lentement dans sa direction, en même temps que celles qui pouvaient l'apercevoir le firent.

« - Yo. Lâcha la voix du concerné, en l'occurrence Shiba Isshin. Je t'ai retrouvé finalement, mon gars. »

Pour seule réponse audible, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division reçut un hurlement à faire frémir de la part de celui qu'il pourchassait, et une véritable charge de la part de la bête masquée vers lui. Réagissant au quart de tour, le noble dégaina immédiatement son Zanpakutô, afin de le placer en opposition à la lame noire greffée au bras de son ennemi. La violence du coup fut telle que le Shinigami fut littéralement projeté en dehors de la maison, avec à ses trousses, le Hollow noir.

Un moment de flottement suivit la disparition de ces deux âmes belliqueuses. Masaki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, afin de s'assurer que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était pas un rêve. Soudainement, deux ombres se posèrent également face à la rousse. Il s'agissait d'un petit Shinigami à la chevelure blanche en bataille, et l'air visiblement renfrogné. Sa coéquipière différait complètement, une jeune femme bien formée à l'allure particulièrement joviale.

« - Hey ! Tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me voir ?! S'enquit justement la Lieutenante, à l'encontre des proies du Hollow.

\- Euh … balbutia légèrement une Masaki, encore déboussolée. Moi, oui, Katagiri-chan oui, mais pas ma mère …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Hurla ladite mère, dont l'exaspération et la peur la faisaient entrer dans un état presque hystérique …

\- Hakufuku. »

Soudainement, la mère tomba raide au sol, sous les yeux effarés de sa fille. Le responsable s'avérait être Toshirô Hitsugaya, le Troisième Siège, apparu soudainement dans le dos de sa cible à l'aide d'un shunpô. Rangiku elle-même plaça ses mains sur les hanches, et lui lança un regard sévère.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'emporta une Masaki, dont le choc émotionnel avait du mal à passer.

\- Tout va bien. Répondit froidement le jeune Shinigami. Elle n'est ni morte, ni blessée. Juste inconsciente. Il vaut mieux cela pour elle.

\- Mais… ok. Bredouilla un petit peu son interlocutrice.

\- Toshirô ! S'exclama la voix de Matsumoto. Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais l'Hakufuku ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit calmement ce dernier. Maintenant, on a autre chose à faire, Matsumoto. Allons aider le Capitaine. Vous autres, allez vous réfugier quelque part, loin d'ici de préférence. »

_Bleach OST – Fade to Black, B13A._

Reprenant un peu de sérieux dans son comportement exubérant, la Lieutenante hocha vivement la tête. Des choses plus urgentes devaient être effectuées, et les nombreux impacts spirituels qui se faisaient ressentir d'ici n'annonçaient rien de bon. Cet ennemi n'allait pas être simple à éliminer, loin s'en faut. Les deux Shinigamis se jetèrent un bref regard, avant de disparaître en un rapide shunpô.

Dans les cieux de Karakura, deux lames s'entrechoquèrent de façon particulièrement sauvage. Les yeux plissés, les dents serrées, Isshin Shiba constatait avec étonnement que son ennemi n'était pas à prendre à la légère, loin de là. Le Capitaine évita de justesse un coup tranchant de ce bras étrange, avant de lancer son sabre à l'assaut. Mais la bête l'évita, à l'aide d'un sonido extrêmement rapide. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, dès lors qu'il sentit la présence de ce monstre dans son dos. Faisant volte-face de façon très vive, Isshin parvint à contrer le coup de l'adversaire, qui l'envoya néanmoins à une vitesse impressionnante, droit vers une route se situant en-dessous. L'importante pression de l'air empêchait d'ailleurs le noble de se rééquilibrer, à son grand dam, et il s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, causant la projection de nombreux débris aux alentours. Une chance qu'à cette heure-là, peu de personnes arpentaient les routes de la ville.

Le choc fut néanmoins brutal, et Isshin dû rapidement se remettre de ses émotions, puisque d'en haut, la bête chargea entre ses cornes de démon une sphère d'énergie rougeâtre, d'une violence qui se devinait avant même sa projection.

« - Et merde ! Un Cero ?! S'exclama pour lui-même le Capitaine. »

Le rayon d'énergie explosa à vive allure, et prit immédiatement pour cible le jeune homme aux courts cheveux ébène. Ce dernier plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpô, une explosion violente se produisant sur le sol, tandis qu'Isshin remonta en hauteur, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son ennemi, une quarantaine de mètres au-dessus de Karakura.

« - Tu m'as l'air plutôt coriace, toi. Siffla le Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Mais tu n'es pas très bavard, dis-moi. Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Un grognement sourd et rauque constituait la seule réponse que le Shinigami eut la possibilité d'entendre. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, avant de placer ses deux mains sur la poigne de son Zanpakutô, qu'il pointa en direction de son ennemi, prenant au passage un air extrêmement sérieux qui, à vrai dire, ne lui correspondait que peu.

« - Ça te dit de passer aux choses sérieuses ? Lâcha-t-il ensuite. Je n'ai pas trop envie de plaisanter, là. »

Une puissante aura rouge entoura le corps du Shinigami, le haori à sa disposition commençant à se tordre dans tous les sens, au rythme de l'augmentation de sa pression spirituelle. Le Hollow tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, visiblement attentif à la situation.

« - _Brûle, __**Engetsu**__ !_ »

La lame du Shiba commença à s'enflammer, avant que le Shinigami ne se lance à l'assaut de son adversaire, afin de lui infliger un coup violent, visant son bras gauche sur lequel aucune arme ne semblait présente.

Mais la bête réagit également de façon extrêmement rapide et bloqua sans grande peine le coup du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, surprenant encore davantage ce dernier. À une allure qui le caractérisait, le monstre disparut dans le dos de sa proie, avant de frapper une nouvelle fois, cherchant à atteindre la nuque du Shinigami de sa lame tranchante. Mais il échoua, Isshin basculant vers le bas, et s'offrant au passage un nouvel angle de tir. Ici, difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse s'échapper ! Des flammes jaillirent de façon importante depuis le Zanpakutô, avant d'atteindre effectivement l'ennemi, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur à faire trembler les bâtiments en-dessous. Cette fois-ci, il fallait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse ! Joignant ses deux mains sur la poigne de son sabre, Isshin poussa à son tour un hurlement de guerre, avant de projeter une salve d'énergie.

« - _Getsuga Tenshô !_ »

Une véritable colonne de flammes explosa en direction du Hollow, sous l'œil particulièrement attentif de son ennemi. S'il le touchait, à cette distance, les dégâts pourraient s'avérer vraiment décisifs.

Mais ce coup de grâce ne fut qu'une illusion. Tandis qu'Isshin écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la dernière attaque qu'il venait de lancer se perdit dans les cieux, sans rien toucher. Et surtout, le Shinigami avait perdu de vue l'étrange Hollow noir. Il ne ressentait pas non plus sa présence aux alentours. Ce qui pouvait vraiment s'avérer problématique, dans ce cas présent. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division redoubla de prudence, scrutant chaque parcelle d'espace avec une intensité que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Et brusquement, sa présence se fit de nouveau sentir. Au-dessus de sa tête, cette fois-ci. Rapidement, Isshin déplaça son Zanpakutô au-dessus de sa tête pour contre-attaquer. Mais les flammes de son épée ne purent aucunement affecter son adversaire, qui les transperça, brisant au passage la garde du Shinigami, s'offrant une large ouverture. Déséquilibré comme il l'était actuellement, l'héritier de la maison Shiba s'exposait sérieusement à un coup de son ennemi.

« - _Élève-toi jusqu'aux Cieux Gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru**__ !_

_\- Gronde, __**Haineko**__ !_ »

Depuis le toit d'un bâtiment se situant en-dessous, un dragon oriental composé d'eau et de glace apparut et fonça à une grande vitesse vers le Hollow pourchassé jusqu'à présent. Ce dernier se détourna rapidement d'Isshin, afin de bloquer la masse d'énergie spirituelle glacée de sa lame. Action qui lui valut néanmoins l'obligation de reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

De même, un nuage de cendres commença à l'entourer, avant que d'un mouvement de garde, Rangiku n'en active la facette dangereuse : plusieurs de ces cendres fusèrent vers le monstre, dans le but de le lacérer. L'assaut de Toshirô Hitsugaya et de Rangiku Matsumoto s'avéra toutefois relativement inefficace, dès lors qu'un Cero explosa l'étau dans lequel ils tentaient de cerner cette bête.

Ceci dit, Isshin avait pu sortir d'un bien mauvais pas avec cette intervention. Le Capitaine soupira un coup, avant de descendre aux côtés de ses subordonnés.

« - Pfiou ! Merci Toshirô, tu m'as sorti d'un beau problème là ! S'enquit-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ce n'est pas malin de votre part de combattre sans lever la limite. Soupira le natif du Rukongai.

\- Wow ! Tu crois que j'avais le temps de sortir tout ça ?!

\- Hé, une minute. Contesta la voix de Matsumoto. D'où « merci Toshirô » ? Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

\- Bah, ton coup n'a servi à rien non ?

\- Espèce de … !

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Gronda Hitsugaya, sous les yeux presque surpris de ses supérieurs. Retrouvons vite ce Hollow avant qu'il ne fasse des victimes. Il est probable qu'il tente de retourner chasser les humaines que nous avons vus tout à l'heure.

\- Et pourquoi pas nous ? S'interrogea une Rangiku anxieuse. Les Hollows ne sont pas censés chercher les personnes disposant d'une bonne pression spirituelle ?

\- Il nous aurait attaqués dès le départ. Affirma son jeune coéquipier. Et puis il n'a pas l'air de réfléchir comme un Hollow normal. »

Ce que disait le petit Shinigami prenait un peu de sens. Isshin hocha positivement la tête, il fallait vite retrouver la trace de ce monstre avant que les choses ne tournent très mal.

« - Rangiku, demande la levée des limites. Lança le plus gradé.

\- Compris ! »

_Karakura – Maison des Kurosaki._

Après le départ de Toshirô Hitsugaya et de Rangiku Matsumoto, Masaki et Katagiri étaient restées quelques secondes estomaquées. Il fallait dire que se rendre compte de la réalité des événements auxquels les deux jeunes femmes assistaient n'avait rien d'une tâche aisée. Lorsqu'un bruit de voiture freinant sans aucune prudence retentit, Masaki, qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, revint à la réalité. Quelqu'un venait d'approcher, et à grandes enjambées. La personne en question arriva, par la fenêtre aussi, dans la chambre. Vêtu de son long manteau noir, Ryûken accourut en direction de son amie d'enfance, pour la soutenir par les épaules.

« - Ryû-chan ! C'est …

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Pressa le Quincy, une forme d'inquiétude transparaissant dans ses mots.

\- Un Hollow … Murmura la jeune femme, encore froissée par les événements. Pas très normal, d'ailleurs … des Shinigamis nous ont sauvées, et sont partis combattre le Hollow. Poursuivit l'étudiante, en désignant au passage une Katagiri également choquée par les événements. »

Ryûken lança à cette dernière un bref regard. Alors, elle possédait également une quelconque force spirituelle, ou pouvait tout du moins en ressentir ? Bon, cela éviterait d'autres problèmes, probablement. Mais pour l'heure, l'urgence intimait à tout ce groupe de partir de cet endroit. Surtout qu'au vu de l'énergie qu'il ressentait, le Quincy pouvait aisément assurer que ce Hollow mystérieux possédait une puissance redoutable. Il valait mieux quitter les environs le plus vite possible.

« - Bon, allons-y. Annonça-t-il. Il faut que nous partions d'ici.

\- Ryû-chan …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit ce dernier, en observant rapidement les alentours.

\- J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais Katagiri-chan est une Quincy.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama ce dernier, en braquant son regard sur la concernée, qui détourna légèrement le regard.

\- Euh … pardon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire … Bredouilla un petit peu la belle rousse. Mais vu que tu me disais que ta famille était la dernière qui appartenait à cette lignée, alors …

\- Bon, ce n'est pas trop le moment de toute façon. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère d'ailleurs ?

\- Un Shinigami lui a lancé un sort pour qu'elle s'évanouisse. Mais, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction quand elle sera réveillée.

\- Je vois. Bon, venez chez moi, nous parlerons de tout ça avec mon père là-bas. »

Appréhendant un petit peu les futurs événements, Katagiri s'avança aux côtés de Masaki, tandis que Ryûken porta seul le corps de la mère de cette dernière. Rapidement, le petit groupe arriva jusqu'à la voiture du Quincy, les trois femmes étant cette fois installées à l'arrière, Masaki ayant pour optique de rassurer le plus possible son amie. Sans dire un mot, mais n'en pensant pas moins, Ryûken démarra sur une route qu'il connaissait par cœur, sous une pluie battante, afin de rejoindre son domicile. Le trajet venait tout juste de commencer depuis moins de cinq minutes, lorsque le conducteur aux cheveux argentés écarquilla soudainement les yeux, avant de freiner brusquement. Une ombre venait en effet de se poser devant le véhicule … une ombre humaine, apparut soudainement …

« - OH PUTAIN ! S'écria l'homme en question.

\- Capitaine ! Mais regardez où vous allez !

\- Quel idiot. »

Un bruit sourd, une collision, et un homme qui s'envola plusieurs mètres auparavant. Dans le véhicule, un étrange sentiment mêlant la surprise et la consternation se mêlait. Ryûken ouvrit soudainement la porte de sa voiture, et constata que celui qu'il venait de renverser n'était autre qu'un Shinigami, Capitaine de l'une des Divisions du Gotei 13 si l'on se fiait à son haori. À ses côtés, se trouvaient deux de ses subordonnés apparemment, visiblement blasés par le comportement de leur supérieur. Le Quincy s'avança de quelques pas, pour atteindre l'accidenté, qui se redressa. Évidemment, une voiture ne suffisait pas à tuer un Shinigami. Encore heureux.

« - Abruti, pourquoi sautes-tu sur la route comme un arriéré ? Fulmina le Quincy, à l'encontre du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. »

Au vu de l'évolution des événements, Rangiku lança un regard interrogateur à Toshirô, quand bien même la logique voudrait que ce soit l'inverse, mais ce dernier n'en tint absolument pas compte, ne sachant de toute façon pas exactement comment s'y prendre. Il était néanmoins clair que cet homme tout de noir vêtu possédait des pouvoirs spirituels, puisqu'il pouvait voir le Capitaine Shiba.

« - Pardon ?! Répliqua ce dernier en se redressant. Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Tu m'écrases en voiture, mais c'est moi le coupable ?

\- Parfaitement. On ne saute pas au milieu de la route.

\- Et je n'avais pas vu ! Je te signale que je suis en mission et que je cherche quelqu'un !

\- Raison de plus pour se servir de ta tête. Asséna d'un ton acide le jeune homme.

\- Hé, mais tu prends bien tes grands airs mon gars ! Commença à s'énerver Isshin.

\- Car ta stupidité aurait pu nous coûter la vie. Assura le Quincy.

\- Heu … Ryû-chan ? Shinigami-san ? Murmura prudemment Masaki, qui était descendue de la voiture. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent immédiatement vers la concernée, qui se sentit presque dévisagée à cet instant précis, bien que ce ne fut pas réellement le cas. Cette vue suffit néanmoins à Isshin pour se taper les mains, un air victorieux sur le visage.

« - C'est vous que je cherche, Mademoiselle ! Déclara le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

\- Euh … moi ? Hésita légèrement la concernée, en haussant les épaules. Ah ! Merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure aussi !

\- De rien, c'est un peu mon job. Sourit Isshin, d'un ton serein, fermant les yeux et croisant les bras.

\- Attends, que veux-tu à Masaki ? Reprit la voix presque protectrice de Ryûken.

\- Moi, rien. Affirma son interlocuteur. Mais apparemment, le Hollow que nous chassons s'intéresse à toi. Et nous voulons savoir pourquoi … »

**Les avis des Protagonistes : **

**Isshin Shiba** : Je refuse. Non, non. Je refuse. Un Capitaine qui se fait laminer par un Hollow, qui se fait renverser par une voiture, qui se fait gronder ensuite par un Quincy, qui avant se faisait déjà donner des ordres par un enfant … Cette fiction est hélas bien mal partie.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya** : Vous êtes juste un imbécile, rien de plus.

**Isshin Shiba** : Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ma vie est fichue. En plus de ça, y'a Aizen qui regarde sa télé tranquillement avec ses pop-corn, qui va diffuser ces images, et tout … vaut mieux que je fuie le Gotei 13 pour toujours.

**Aizen Sôsuke** : Le Dieu de la Soul Society n'a pas besoin de Pop-Corns. Moi, Aizen Sôsuke, n'ai même pas besoin de manger pour vivre.

**Ryûken Ishida** : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui arrive en retard ? C'est n'importe quoi. J'aurais dû avoir le rôle du héros contre le Hollow, cette histoire est mal faite.

**Isshin Shiba** : Ça y est, encore cet arrogant personnage ! Je trouve vraiment que sans toi, la fiction se porterait vraiment bien !

**Ryûken Ishida** : Que dis-tu, piètre Shinigami ? Car oui, un Shinigami qui se fait écraser par une voiture, est un piètre Shinigami.

**Isshin Shiba** : C'était juste pour l'effet comique, abruti !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya** : Hé … c'est qu'une histoire, hein … pas la peine de vous taper dessus pour si peu …

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Laisse, Toshirô. Ils ont juste besoin de se taper dessus un peu, ce sont des hommes après tout.

**Masaki Kurosaki** : Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs, moi je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Moi aussi ! Et si nous parlions des vêtements du monde réel ?

**Masaki Kurosaki** : Pourquoi pas !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (soupirant)** : Autant couper ce nouveau concept des _« retour sur le dernier chapitre _» … je pensais que ce serait plus distrayant que _« l'avis des protagonistes »_ mais bon …

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** Ah, Toshirô, si tu savais ce que les _« Preview du Prochain Chapitre »_ étaient, tu ne dirais pas ça …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya** : Qui es-tu ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Coupez !


	4. Chapter III : Tensions

_**SHINIGAMIS' CHRONICLES – BEFORE THE FALL**_

_THE DAY OF DESTINY – CHAPTER III : TENSIONS_

_**« Pour un cœur, certaines paroles peuvent être bien plus difficiles à supporter qu'un millier de flèches le transperçant. »**_

— Ishida Ryûken.

_Monde Réel – Karakura. _

« — Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pesta la voix de Ryûken. Qu'est-ce que Masaki pourrait avoir avec un monstre pareil ?

— T'es bouché ou quoi ? Répondit un Isshin quelque peu provocateur. Je t'ai dit que je suis là pour le découvrir ! »

À ces mots, le Quincy à lunettes ne savait guère trop comment répondre. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ce coup-ci, le Shinigami auquel il faisait face n'avait pas tort.

La principale concernée, Masaki, prit un air relativement sérieux, qui contrastait avec son apparence habituelle. Il fallait dire que jamais la rousse ne s'était retrouvée dans pareille situation, et elle-même avait encore du mal à croire à la véracité de cette improbable situation.

« — D'accord. Rétorqua-t-elle doucement, en lançant son regard à un Isshin qui avait également retrouvé une forme de calme. Admettons que vous ayez raison, que ce Hollow veuille m'attaquer personnellement … que faisons-nous ?

— Il faut que nous mettions les personnes non-concernées à l'abri. Intervint sérieusement Toshirô, en s'approchant doucement des interlocuteurs. Dans la voiture, cette personne ne semble pas posséder la moindre énergie spirituelle. Elle est en danger inutilement avec nous.

— Vous parlez de ma mère ? Rétorqua Masaki. Mais … j'ai un problème. Je lui ai dit des choses, sur ma capacité à voir les esprits …

— Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, vous savez. Sourit doucement Rangiku. Nous avons des tout nouveaux objets de grande qualité, qui permettent de faire perdre la mémoire aux personnes ! Ou plutôt, de la remplacer. Nous pourrons mettre votre mère à l'abri, le temps de régler ce problème. »

La vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division tentait de se montrer rassurante, jusque même dans sa façon de parler. Mais à vrai dire, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, et une forme d'angoisse commençait même à la gagner. Si elle n'écoutait que son cœur, alors Rangiku ouvrirait un Senkaimon et courrait en direction de sa maison pour s'y terrer. Mais les fonctions de lieutenant comportaient aussi leur lot de difficulté. Et il fallait les assumer, après tout. Et puis, ses mots fonctionnaient, visiblement ! Masaki hocha doucement la tête, suite à la proposition de la Shinigami.

« — Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée. Déclara l'étudiante. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ryû-chan ?

— Je ne fais pas confiance aux Shinigamis. Tonna-t-il, d'un air glacial.

— Ça y est, tout de suite _Monsieur_ monte sur ses grands chevaux ! Lança un Isshin visiblement peu enthousiasmé par la présence de l'archer, et ne se privant pas pour le faire remarquer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, piètre Shinigami ? Répondit Ryûken, sans se démonter devant le grade de son interlocuteur. »

Il fallait aussi dire que les pitreries de ce dernier aidaient également beaucoup.

« — '_Piètre'_ Shinigami, hein ? Tu veux que je te montre mes pouvoirs ?

— J'avoue que tu viens de me surprendre. Répondit le Quincy. Je n'imaginais pas que tu oserais fanfaronner après une arrivée aussi ridicule.

— Heu… Hésita Masaki, alors que le ton montait déjà entre les deux jeunes hommes, qui se toisaient mutuellement du regard. »

Aucun des deux ne daigna d'ailleurs à porter son attention sur la jeune femme, qui se résigna finalement. Mieux valait laisser l'orage passer entre ces deux-là. Masaki retourna rapidement auprès de Katagiri, restée en retrait, tandis que la mère, elle, demeurait toujours évanouie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Au vu de l'atmosphère électrique croissante au gré des affrontements de regards entre Isshin et Ryûken, certaines personnes commencèrent doucement à perdre patience.

« — Ça suffit tous les deux, bande d'idiots. Grommela la voix de Toshirô Hitsugaya. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles nous devons nous consacrer. »

Le Troisième Siège à la chevelure blanche venait de se poser entre les deux concernés, qui parurent tous deux surpris à l'instant même où le Shinigami avait décidé d'intervenir. Intérieurement, ce dernier semblait même plutôt satisfait de son effet.

« — Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, gamin. Siffla la voix de Ryûken.

— Toshirô, laisse les grandes personnes parler entre elles. Crut bon d'ajouter Isshin. »

Un éclat de rire franc se déclencha dès lors que ces deux répliques furent achevées, et provenant bien entendu de Matsumoto Rangiku. Il fallait la comprendre : comment résister, au vu du ton sérieux employé par Toshirô, et de la réaction de ses interlocuteurs ? La jeune femme vint subitement enlacer par derrière son jeune subordonné, en collant de façon plus qu'exagérée sa joue contre la sienne.

« — Mon petit Toshirôôôôôôô ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te soutiens ! »

Mais quelque chose clochait justement avec le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru. Le visage de ce dernier avait en effet pris un air bien sombre, comme si les propos des deux présumés adultes l'avaient réellement affecté. Pire même, une aura glaciale commença à l'entourer, alors que le jeune Shinigami braqua un regard meurtrier sur le visage de son Capitaine. Ce dernier perdit d'ailleurs vite son assurance.

« — Heu… ça va pas, Toshirô… ?

— Capitaine Shiba. Martela-t-il. J'ai dit que nous avions mieux à faire. Vous voulez que cette femme meurt ou quoi ? Et vous, le Quincy ? Vous êtes assez stupide pour rentrer dans son jeu ridicule ? Maintenant, ça suffit. Reprenons le travail avant que ce Hollow ne nous retrouve et nous tue tous. »

Cette fois-ci, les propos du jeune homme firent davantage écho dans l'esprit de tous, malgré le ridicule de la situation initiale. Mais au final, tous s'accordaient sur un point : il fallait rapidement faire des efforts pour que la situation évolue dans un sens positif.

_Soul Society – Laboratoire Secret d'Aizen Sôsuke. _

Le brun aux lunettes, au visage d'ordinaire si bienveillant, se trouvait actuellement en pleine réflexion affalé contre sa chaise. Le Hollow apparu dans la ville de Karakura présentait des caractéristiques inédites. Cela faisait maintenant bien des minutes que les trois renégats observaient avec un intérêt prononcé la situation dans cette ville japonaise, mais sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse trouver de théorie sur ce Hollow.

Au bout de quelques instants, le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division se leva, sous le regard interrogateur d'Ichimaru Gin.

« — Oh ? Vous partez déjà, Capitaine Aizen ?

— Oui. Répondit ce dernier, de son ton habituel. Je vais aller remplir mes fonctions. Si vous n'avez rien à faire, vous pouvez continuer à relever des informations sur ce Hollow. Je n'ai pas terminé avec lui.

— Peut-on se rendre dans le monde des humains, Aizen-sama ? Interrogea Tôsen, sans en paraître particulièrement enthousiaste.

— Mais tu vas te perdre, Tôsen-san ! Ricana Ichimaru, d'un air moqueur qui lui allait d'ailleurs très bien.

— Non, il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention pour le moment. Répondit calmement le brun, en ignorant les plaisanteries de l'albinos. Je vous ferai signe lorsque nous irons sur le terrain. »

Aux salutations respectueuses et formelles de Tôsen, Gin préféra dire au revoir de façon exagérée au Shinigami le plus gradé de la Cinquième Division, qui ouvrit les portes de son laboratoire secret avant de replonger dans l'obscurité de la nuit. À cette pensée, Ichimaru haussa un sourcil. De quelles fonctions le Capitaine Aizen pouvait-il bien parler à cette heure-là ?

Le Capitaine de la Troisième Division se retourna vers les différents écrans qui s'offraient à lui. Pour l'heure, le groupe de renégats demeurait assez paralysé à vrai dire, mais l'heure d'entrer dans la danse ne tarderait pas forcément.

_Karakura…_

« — Mais si ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, Maman ?

— Un camion ? Non… je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Un camion qui a détruit une bonne partie des lieux d'ailleurs. Soupira la voix de Masaki. Regarde, il y a la moitié de la maison qui est partie en morceaux. »

La jeune étudiante devait bien l'admettre : l'objet dont les Shinigamis vantaient les mérites faisait vraiment effet ! Sa mère ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'histoire avec le Hollow ! En quelque sorte, tant mieux. Même si au fond… Masaki souhaitait réellement pouvoir se confesser de tous les maux qui lui pesaient sur les épaules, sans aucune restriction.

Placé plus loin, à côté de sa voiture, Ryûken se contenta d'observer la scène d'un regard neutre. Placée à l'arrière du véhicule, Katagiri n'osait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. Quant aux Shinigamis, invisibles à l'œil des humains, ils ne se tenaient pas non plus très loin. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent à certains, bien longues, Masaki revint vers le groupe.

« — C'est bon. Soupira cette dernière. J'ai persuadé ma mère de cette histoire, et maintenant, il faudrait que je puisse la loger chez ma tante. Donc euh…

— Tu veux que je l'emmène là-bas. Compléta d'un ton neutre, la voix de Ryûken.

— Beeeh… oui, mais je peux aussi y aller en vélo, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit son interlocutrice, d'un air relativement gêné. »

À la seconde suivante, Masaki, sa mère, Katagiri et Ryûken se retrouvaient déjà sur les routes, en direction de la maison d'une des tantes de la première citée. Il avait été convenu que le groupe d'Isshin les suivent rapidement par la voie des airs, histoire de ne pas scinder le groupe, et de faire en sorte, qu'enfin, cette histoire puisse se terminer.

Le trajet ne dura pas forcément très longtemps, à la grande joie d'un Isshin de plus en plus lassé par la situation, et recadré régulièrement par Toshirô, qui lui rappelait ses devoirs de Capitaine par la même occasion. Et par la même occasion, il demeurait important de ne pas oublier les problèmes périphériques de cette traversée, à savoir le Hollow qu'ils recherchaient. Ce dernier avait tout simplement disparu dans la nature, et cela commençait même à devenir assez inquiétant à vrai dire. Du moins, il n'y avait que le Troisième Siège qui le trouvait.

« — Booon, les escortes aériennes ça va deux minutes, mais là… Soupira Isshin.

— Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec vous, on devrait le fêter d'une journée de congé supplémentaire. Affirma une Rangiku, qui pensait avoir trouvé une idée brillante pour diminuer sa charge de travail.

— Taisez-vous un peu tous les deux, c'est bientôt fini. Annonça Hitsugaya, également lassé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Le groupe de Ryûken avait déjà pénétré à l'intérieur de la maison d'une des tantes de Masaki. Les minutes défilèrent longuement, avant que le Quincy et ses partenaires ne sortent de la maison, vision magique pour les yeux et l'esprit d'Isshin, qui désespérait de plus en plus, en subissant ces longues minutes d'attente. D'un bref signe de la tête, le Shinigami ordonna à ses deux subordonnés de le rejoindre, tous trois sautant des toits sur lesquels ils s'étaient placés en attendant le dénouement.

« — Désolée pour l'attente, ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre ma mère que je dormirai chez Katagiri-chan pour les études, en attendant. Soupira la voix de Masaki.

— Ça n'est pas grave, voyons ! Annonça un Isshin visiblement tout heureux de ne plus avoir à attendre. Nous savons faire preuve de patience.

— Exactement ! Renchérit Rangiku, d'un hochement positif de la tête.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que vous donniez. Soupira Hitsugaya, face à l'hypocrisie de ses deux supérieurs.

— Bref. Tonna la voix de Ryûken. L'important est de finir rapidement cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

La question qui fâche. Pensa alors Toshirô, en adressant un furtif regard à son Capitaine, lequel ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Isshin planta ses yeux dans celui du jeune homme à lunettes lui faisant face.

« — Je n'ai pas de plan. Déclara-t-il, les bras croisés.

— T'as fini de te foutre de nous ? Siffla la voix froide du Quincy.

— Je ne me fous pas de toi, même si c'est tentant. Répliqua d'un air sarcastique le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

— C'est tentant, hein ? Répéta doucement Ryûken. Peut-être te faut-il une petite correction ?

— Heeeu, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais ma vie est peut-être en jeu, non ? Coupa Masaki, l'air un petit peu gênée. »

Un moment de considération suffit pour ramener un semblant de discorde dans cette équipe improvisée. Et le climat régnant entre Isshin Shiba et Ryûken Ishida ne semblait d'ailleurs pas augurer de très bonnes choses pour les événements à venir.

« — Bon, au moins éloignons-nous d'ici. Annonça Toshirô. Ça évitera tout problème… »

Mais à peine le jeune homme eut achevé sa phrase, qu'un nouveau hurlement violent retentit dans les oreilles de tous. Tout conflit interne se volatilisa, pour laisser place à une inquiétude grandissante et commune, notamment dans l'esprit de Kurosaki Masaki : et pour cause, cet effroyable cri ne venait pas de loin. Pas du tout même. Les yeux de la jeune femme se levèrent, pour apercevoir, sur le toit de la maison, la bête.

« — C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Isshin. Il nous a suivis jusqu'ici et on ne l'a pas remarqué ?!

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se choquer. Souffla la voix de Toshirô. _**Hyôrinmaru**_ ! »

De la lame du jeune Shinigami, un dragon glacial jaillit, pour foncer vers le Hollow à la teinte particulièrement sombre. Ce dernier toisait presque ses ennemis de son regard, et évita sans grande peine l'attaque déployée par Hitsugaya, qui congela une partie du toit.

« — Vite, il faut l'éloigner de cet endroit ! S'écria Isshin.

— Je m'en occupe dans ce cas-là. Affirma Ryûken.

— Va plutôt escorter cette femme !

— Ne me prends pas pour un faible ! »

Le fils de Sôken Ishida sortit de sa poche une étrange croix. Le motif là-dessus symbolisait probablement la race des Quincy. Aucun membre du groupe d'Isshin n'avait jamais vu cela en réalité, les Quincy ayant été quasiment éradiqués de la planète, quelques siècles auparavant. Une lumière bleutée commença à se matérialiser, jusqu'à ce qu'un véritable arc, argenté aux quelques motifs bleus, n'apparaisse dans les mains du jeune homme à la chevelure grise. Ce dernier pointa sa première flèche, droit vers le monstre, qui continuait à observer avec une attention malsaine les êtres se trouvant en face de lui.

« — Attends, on ne peut pas le vaincre si facilement ! Avertit la voix d'Isshin.

— Ferme-la, je te dis ! Grommela en retour son interlocuteur. »

La première flèche quitta rapidement l'arc du Quincy pour foncer à vive allure droit sur le monstre. Mais ce dernier parvint de nouveau à éviter le coup, qui brisa encore davantage le toit. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les premiers signes d'incompréhension gagnèrent la famille Kurosaki, encore présente à l'intérieur des locaux. Plus grave encore : placée haut dans les cieux, la créature sombre ouvrit la mâchoire, concentrant de plus en plus d'énergie rougeâtre.

« — Rangiku ! Occupe-toi d'évacuer ceux qui sont dans la maison, Toshirô, viens avec moi ! Ordonna la voix du Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

— Compris ! Répondirent ses subordonnés. »

Premièrement, il valait mieux arrêter ce dangereux Cero que préparait cette bestiole. Isshin et Toshirô usèrent de leur shunpô afin de se placer entre la maison et l'attaque. Le Hollow ne changea pas pourtant de stratégie après les agissements des deux Shinigamis. Cette fois-ci, avec les limites levées, le Shiba s'était lui-même persuadé de la réussite de cette entreprise. Le Capitaine plaça ses deux mains jointes sur son Zanpakutô, bientôt imité par son Troisième Siège. Le Hollow, lui, déclencha un rayon, encore plus puissant que celui face auquel Isshin avait connu quelques sueurs froides précédemment.

« — _Brûle, __**Engetsu**_! Toshirô, arrêtons cette attaque ! »

Les deux Shinigamis répliquèrent au Cero adverse, respectivement à l'aide d'un jet de flammes incandescent, et de plusieurs dragons mêlant l'eau et la glace. La violence du choc fut néanmoins réelle, et ne manqua pas de faire trembler l'habitation se trouvant juste au-dessous des pieds des deux envoyés du Gotei 13. Au moins, il semblerait que la défense de ces derniers avait réussi … cela dit, un épais nuage de fumée avait également pris forme, et permis au Hollow de trouver un nouvel angle de frappe. Le monstre traversa à toute allure le nuage, pour arriver juste devant un Hitsugaya Toshirô visiblement pris au dépourvu.

« — Merde ! Jura ce dernier, en cherchant à se défendre d'un violent coup de la lame noire, greffée au bras, de la part de son adversaire. »

Mais ladite défense se révéla tout à fait inefficace, et la garde du Shinigami fut facilement brisée, Toshirô lui-même fusant droit vers la maison, sur laquelle il s'écrasa violemment. Inutile de dire que chez la tante de Masaki, la panique commençait à sérieusement faire son apparition. Surtout que le Hollow enchaîna avec une salve de petites sphères rougeâtres droit sur Hitsugaya, ou du moins dans sa direction, faisant encore davantage s'effondrer l'édifice à cet endroit.

« — TOSHIRÔ ! Grogna son supérieur, en fonçant sabre à la main, face à son adversaire. »

Mais le Hollow disparut une nouvelle fois de façon rapide, de façon trop rapide : encore plus que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Isshin se statufia dans les airs, incapable de trouver du regard son adversaire, et encore moins de le ressentir. Comment diable avait-il pu augmenter son pouvoir ?! En une après-midi seulement ?!

« — Derrière-toi, Shinigami ! »

La voix de Ryûken. Celui-ci se trouvait encore en bas, non loin de sa voiture. Isshin fronça les sourcils : cet idiot de Quincy n'avait toujours pas déguerpi ?! Mais s'énerver maintenant n'aurait aucun sens, mieux valait suivre au moins une fois les propos de cet homme, histoire que lui aussi ait un rôle dans cette histoire. Le Capitaine fit rapidement volte-face, et parvint à parer un violent coup de la part de son adversaire, provoquant d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul assez net chez le Shinigami, ce dernier se rééquilibrant au prix de quelques manipulations de particules spirituelles sous ses pieds. L'heure était maintenant venue pour contre-attaquer !

« — _Getsuga Tenshô !_ »

Une violente vague de flammes ardentes jaillit depuis le Shikai d'Isshin, se dirigeant inexorablement vers sa cible. Mais cette cible se déroba une fois de plus, sous l'air courroucé de son adversaire. Cette expression changea rapidement de teneur, dès lors qu'un violent coup heurta le dos du Capitaine, ce chutant à son tour lourdement sur le toit de la maison, qu'il traversa violemment. Cette action provoqua un nouveau hurlement de la part du Hollow, ressemblant vaguement à une forme de triomphe. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, Ryûken fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« — Masaki, prends la voiture et pars. Annonça le Quincy.

— Q-Quoi ?! S'interloqua cette dernière. Mais, je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici, et puis je n'ai même pas le permis…

— Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses aussi ridicules. Répondit le jeune homme à lunettes, en pointant de nouveau son arc vers l'assaillant. »

Ce dernier observait dans un silence macabre les rescapés se trouvant en bas, à savoir Ryûken, Masaki et Katagiri. Visiblement, l'intérêt de cette bête se situait bien parmi ces trois-là, et non pas chez les Shinigamis. Étrange, quand on connaissait les agissements normaux des Hollows, qui s'intéressaient avant tout aux proies possédant une bonne énergie spirituelle.

Mais pas le temps non plus de délibérer sur ces faits là pour Ryûken. Car après un énième grondement, le Hollow ténébreux sauta de sa place, pour foncer dans la direction du Quincy et de ses camarades.

« — Ne me sous-estime pas. Siffla la voix du concerné. »

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, une salve de puissantes flèches bleues explosa depuis l'arme du jeune étudiant, fonçant à vive allure droit sur l'imposante créature masquée. Mais cette dernière évita le coup en rétablissant sa trajectoire et en gagnant de l'altitude.

« — Masaki ! Va à l'abri maintenant ! Ordonna le Quincy, en visant de nouveau sa cible mouvante. »

Cette dernière se résigna finalement. De toute manière, elle n'était d'aucune utilité à ce moment-là, mieux valait se replier. La jeune rousse lança un vif regard à Katagiri, cette dernière la suivant dans son mouvement. Ryûken, lui, lança une nouvelle salve de flèches, visant haut dans les cieux ténébreux de Karakura. Mais encore une fois, la bête parvint à s'en sortir indemne, et se rapprocha de plus en plus du Quincy aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, à chaque mètre perdu face à cette bête. Décidément, il allait devoir trouver une autre tactique, parce que pour le moment, ça n'allait vraiment pas ! D'un vif hirenkyaku, le fils de Sôken se téléporta à une dizaine de mètres, faisant en même temps changer la trajectoire du Hollow. Et celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs le suivre. Parfait, comme ça, Masaki ne risquerait plus rien. Et lui… trouverait bien une solution.

L'ennui étant que cette créature se déplaçait bien plus rapidement que lui-même, et il ne fallut pas cinq secondes pour qu'elle ne soit quelques encablures, chargeant un violent Cero dans sa mâchoire, avant de le relâcher. Sa cible sauta rapidement, et évita une explosion violente qui rendit bien impraticable une partie de la route ainsi que le trottoir avoisinant. Se rattrapant à l'aide d'une roulade avant, l'étudiant se sentait toutefois dans une position de plus en plus inconfortable. D'autant plus que le Hollow, lui, lança un nouveau rayon très imposant dans sa direction.

« — Il n'est jamais à court d'énergie ou quoi ?! Pesta à mi-voix le jeune homme, en s'élançant de nouveau. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent toutefois, juste avant qu'il n'effectue son geste. S'il effectue ce geste maintenant… le rayon touchera une maison. Une maison innocente, abritant probablement de la vie. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et il fallait que cela tombe maintenant ? Le Quincy freina finalement sa course, avant de faire volte-face, le Cero du Hollow s'approchant toujours plus proche de lui. Il n'y avait plus lieu de réfléchir dorénavant. Même si la situation le demandait, il ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres payer à sa place. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, alors que le jeune homme pointa de nouveau son arc sur la puissante salve d'énergie approchant de lui.

En réalité, il n'y avait aucune chance de tenir face à ceci.

Mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout ! Rassemblant le plus d'énergie possible, Ryûken décocha une nouvelle salve de flèches. Mais celles-ci finirent littéralement englouties par le Cero ennemi, sous les yeux à peine surpris du Quincy. Au moins, son corps servirait-il de barrage pour protéger l'habitation.

Une explosion ne tarda pas à s'en suivre. Et pourtant, Ryûken ne reçut aucun dégât ? Une ombre venait de se poser devant lui.

_Bleach OST – Number One (Instrumental)_

« — Toi… Marmonna le jeune homme.

— Je sais, je suis trop fort. Répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents son interlocuteur. »

Shiba Isshin venait d'apparaître, pour s'interposer entre l'attaque et la cible. Son Getsuga Tenshô avait été suffisamment puissant pour neutraliser l'offensive ennemie. Heureusement que ce monstre n'avait pas utilisé tout son pouvoir, cela dit !

« — Je sais pas à quoi tu jouais, mais tu sais qu'un Cero, c'est dangereux ? Tu aurais pu te faire anéantir. Annonça le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, en reportant son attention sur le Hollow, qui venait de se poser en face des deux camarades improvisés.

— Je me passerai de tes commentaires. Grommela légèrement Ryûken. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide, alors pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

— Oh, tu sais… je vais te répondre avec une autre question : pourquoi, toi, tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure ? Sourit doucement son interlocuteur, les yeux toujours rivés sur son adversaire. »

L'étudiant en médecine ne trouva rien à redire, et se contenta de plisser légèrement son regard. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé tout à l'heure, hein ? Cet homme faisait preuve d'une arrogance et d'une insolence à tout égard. Rien que par ces quelques mots, il parvenait déjà à le deviner.

Isshin ne tint pas réellement compte du mutisme de son interlocuteur, empoignant son Zanpakutô à deux mains, tandis que le Hollow fixait toujours ses deux futures proies.

« — Au fait, moi c'est Shiba Isshin. Annonça-t-il. Pas « Shinigami ».

— Ishida Ryûken. Articula lentement l'homme aux lunettes.

— Ok Ryûken. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce monstre ?

— Tss. Répliqua son interlocuteur, en remontant ses lunettes, tout en avançant de quelques pas. Ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi, Shiba Isshin. Conclut-il en préparant une flèche. Quant à vaincre cet ennemi, essaie de ne pas me gêner.

— Haha, oui c'est ça ! »

Les deux coéquipiers d'un soir plantèrent leur regard dans celui de la bête en face d'eux. Oui, cette fois-ci, ils l'avaient déjà suffisamment vue !

À une dizaine de mètres d'eux, deux ombres se tenaient silencieusement, sans émettre le moindre bruit, ni même la moindre vibration spirituelle. Leurs deux paires d'yeux se contentaient d'observer la suite des événements avec une certaine attention.

Shinigami et Quincy qui combattaient côte-à-côte pour vaincre un ennemi commun, sortant de l'ordinaire ? Cette scène avait de quoi paraître très ironique, et pourtant, une certaine sincérité se dégageait des deux jeunes hommes. Cela dit … il fallait se tenir prêt, n'est-ce pas ?

« — Yoruichi-san, tu es prête à intervenir ?

— Ouais. Pas besoin d'me le dire deux fois. Répliqua lentement la voix à ses côtés. »

**Les avis des Protagonistes : **

**Shiba Isshin** : J'suis vraiment pas mal dîtes-donc ! Une réplique classe, des coups trop puissants … digne d'être le héros de cette petite histoire !

**Ishida Ryûken** : Parle pour toi. C'est moi le véritable héros, tu ne vois pas ? J'ai plus de lignes de combat que toi. Et je suis bien plus courageux. D'ailleurs, je suis sûrement plus populaire.

**Shiba Isshin** : Haha, très drôle ! Un Quincy plus populaire qu'un Shinigami ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé, et ça n'arrivera jamais.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô** : D'où je me fais éclater en un coup ?

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Hé, te plains pas mon petit Toshirô, moi on ne me voit quasiment pas !

**Hitsugaya Toshirô** : Et comment veux-tu que je devienne aussi populaire que le moi du futur dans ce cas là ?!

**Hitsugaya Toshirô du** **futur** : Laisse tomber. Je suis trop loin pour toi.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô :** Qui es-tu ?!

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Heu … parlons d'autre chose ?

**Katagiri** : Je n'ai même pas eu de réplique.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Ah oui. C'est en effet grave.

**Kurosaki Masaki** : Je deviens de plus en plus inutile aussi …

**Kurosaki Ichigo** : T'inquiète pas Maman, ça ira.

**Kurosaki Masaki** : ... ?

**Kurosaki Ichigo** : Maman ?! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!

**Kurosaki Masaki **: Heu ...

**Hitsugaya Toshirô** : Dégage ! Je te dis de ne pas revenir !

**Kurosaki Ichigo** : Toshirô ? C'est quoi ton prob-

**Shiba Isshin :** Il a vraiment une sale tronche ce gars. Je me demande de qui il tient.

**Kurosaki Ichigo** : Pa-

**Hitsugaya Toshirô** : Coupez !


End file.
